A Note from the Dead
by GoddessOfMagicAndMusic-101
Summary: When Skylar Linn Blofis realizes her half brother is never coming back she realizes how important he is.
1. Chapter 1

I hear footsteps on the cold wooden floor of the bedroom.I was on the top bunk of the bunk bed I share with my brother.I peek out of the railing.I see him,placing his jacket on his shoulders."What'cha doin',Percy?!"I say startling him.

I snickered.

"Its not funny,Blowfish!"My half brother scolded me.I scowled at him.

He knows I hate it when he calls me _Blowfish_!Even though my last name's Blofis.

Im Skylar Linn Blofis.I live with my half brother Percy & my little 3 year old brother Nate."Where are you going?"I ask.

"I..."He hesitates."I'll be back."I climbed down the ladder.

"You always say that!"I complain.I throw my arms around does the same."Take me with Percy!"I was murmuring.

"You need to stay here...take care of Nate."Percy says.I lift my arms away from him.

"Promise me you'll be home soon."I say staring into his eyes.

"I promise."He kissed my forehead & left the room.

Just like that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom,where's Percy?"I ask my mom at the kitchen tabel.

"He's at..."She stops her self."He'll be home soon..."I slam my fork on the tabel.

"What are you keeping from me?!"I scream."Why don't you tell me?"

"Skylar!Calm down."She says calmly.I run to my room & run into dad on the way."Hey sweetheart."

"Dad!Why won't you & mom tell me anything?!"I growl.I slam the door behind me.I prepare myself for tears.I lay down on the bed.I want to know why Percy isn't back yet.

Where is he?Is he ok?

Then I hear a knock on the door.I don't wanna see whose there.I do anyway.I open the door & it's mom."What do you want?"I ask bitterly.

"Someone is here to see you.."Mom leads a girl my age into my room & she shuts the door."Your brother...he's..."The girl begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys & gals waz up?:) Just wanna say I'm glad y'all like it & well here's chapter 3 enjoy my peoples =P**

* * *

"Dead..."She finishes.

I freeze suddenly."I'm sorry…what?"He can't be gone!

"Im so sorry, Skylar."The girl says.

"Who are you?What the hell are you doing here?I don't know you!"I explode.

"But I _do _know you."She says."I'm Annabeth Chase & Percy has left me to tell you everything you need to know."I eyed her suspiciously.

"What do I possibly need to know?"I ask defensively

"You couldn't imagine what it's like where I come from!A living hellhole."Annabeth says with a far away look in her eyes."I miss your brother..."

"You mean you loved him?"I ask disgusted.

"Persicley."Annebth says blushing."But that's not the point-"

"Then what is?Tell me!"I blurt.

"It's about a place called Camp Half Blood & how your brother put it in your hands,Skylar."


	4. Chapter 4

"La la la la la!"Annabeth & Nate chased after me yelling things like "Skylar come here now!" or "I'm gonna get you!".But Nate screamed,"Skylar, you BUTT HEAD!".

"La la la!"I scream cupping my hands over my ears."La dee la dee daaaa!"

Then Annabeth tackled me on the floor._Bump!_I hit my head on the wall."Ow!What the hell!"I scream but she puts her hand on my mouth to make me shut up.

"You need to listen to me!"Annabeth says too gently."I tell the truth about your brother."

"You old fart head!"Annabeth glares at Nate but I know she's only doing it to make him run away."MOMMY!"Nate yells trying to run away as fast as he can.

I try to free my arms but they are pinned by Annabeth's legs.I can barely move my legs... I have a plan.A very daring plan.I hang my eyebrows low.I force tears out of my eyes."Are you ok?!"Annabeth asks.

I give a slight shake of my head.I try to look glad Nate didn't see this...I stop breathing & I feel Annabeth's hand remove from my mouth.I close my eyes."No!"I hear Annabeth say.

I feel Annabeth open my mouth & when she's about to blow air back into my lungs...I open my eyes & bite her shoots up 3 ft. into the came back down she didn't land back on me because I got up & ran like the Devil was chasing me wanting to capture me & bring me to Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Where was I going to hide?

I did NOT want that psychotic girl here!

This was my home!NO ONE would be trespassing!There was only one place to go...the deserted, abandoned basement.

Rumors have been spread around that ghosts haunt the basement wanting human's souls to munch on.

I ain't scared of ghosts,goblins,witches,mummys,or anything like that.

I ran to the steps.

Should I do this?

But then I heard feet running towards me.

It was now or never!

I picked now.

I ran down the steps and locked the door behind me.I turned a switch and dim light flickered on.

The walls covered with spiders.

The stairs creaked under my feet.

The lighting was very poor but I didn't expect it to be fantastic.

I saw something move in the corner in my eye.I quickly looked to my side but saw nothing.

I fast walked down narrow hallway.I couldn't see anything up ahead because it was so misty.

But I saw a light flicker on in what I thought was a play room.

I heard children laughing innocently.

My feet were out of my control and I walked straight in to the large play room.I saw two ghost children.

One was a chubby boy with overalls and a baseball cap.

The other was a girl with pigtails and a navy blue dress.

They were both playing with blocks and making towers and knocking them down.

When they saw me they hung their mouths."Who are you?"The girl asked."The maid for our beloved mansion?Papa and Mama are in the den."

"No, I'm not the maid and this isn't a mansion."I said matter-of-factly."You two children are ghosts."They opend their girl said to the chubby boy quietly."Oh no!Phillip, we didn't survive..."

"Survive what?"I asked.

"Well...blimey!You don't know?"Phillip says in an accent."A lovely lady like yourself should know."

"I'm not a lady!"I shrieked.

"Well...You see we were just walking along the side of the road one day looking at all the sad people, when Hitler's men came up and stabbed us all in the backs."said the girl."You do know who Hitler is...don't you?"

"Wasn't he that nasty presedent who killed everyone?"I asked.

"Yes, dear."The girl sighed."Phillip, are we half way to Hell or Heven?"

"I don't know,Anna."Phillip sighed.

"Who are you anyway,love?"Anna asked me.

"Skylar..."I said."I live in this apartment."

"This is an apartment?!"Anna and Phillip shrieked.

"Yes."I said.

"Good hevens!"Anna cried."Papa and Mama and Emily and Sarah and James need to know this!"

"C'mon, love!"Phillip called to me and with that we rushed to the den.


End file.
